A Daughter of Gondor
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Elsamir is about to leave Gondor for the first time in her life. She will face many perils on her journey to find out how her brother died. She will meet friends and foes and maybe even make a name for herself as the War of The Ring rages on. AU.
1. Down by the River

I am Elsamir, youngest child and only daughter of Denethor II, the ruling Steward of Gondor. My brothers are the mighty Boromir, High Warden of the White Tower and Faramir, Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien. My mother Finduilas died not long after I was born so I have no recollection of her; other than what my dear brothers have told me.

The year is T.A 3019 and Boromir has left Minas Tirith for Rivendell, an Elven Outpost for the Council of Lord Elrond. War is upon us and Mordor's power grows stronger every day. Osgiliath, the ancient capital of Gondor my home, was steadily falling to ruin. Before Boromir left, my brothers stood fast against the Orcs of Mordor; all but the West of Osgiliath had fallen.

For many months I had felt something smouldering away with in me, as if I was missing a part of myself, something that needed to be fulfilled. And the time was upon me. This is my tale, of adventure and loss.

* * *

"Elsamir!" Faramir shouted as I dismounted my mare Galeth. The smile on my brother's face warmed me from within, it was good to see him happy, but as always you could see in his eyes that something bothered him; a sadness deep and all his own. He was disheartened by our father allowing Boromir to travel to Rivendell in his place, but also by the constant disapproval and on occasion hatred Denethor showed to himself, his youngest son.

"Faramir, it is good to see you, brother." I smiled and embraced him. "Father will be here soon, have you word from Boromir?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I am afraid not." I was worried, ever since Boromir had left, my dreams had been plagued with horrors, many seeing the death of my eldest brother. "How goes your sword practice?" He asked and I smiled.

"Every morning before breakfast and evening before bed, I practice. I think I have become very good." I enthused as Faramir took up a sword and handed it me.

"Good, show me." He commanded. I took my stance and began to dance with the sword, that is how I saw it, dancing steps with a partner that I had to kill. Concentrating, I hadn't seen Faramir draw his sword until it clashed with mine. The clashing of our swords got louder and louder, soon joined by Faramir's hearty laugh.

"What do you think you are doing, Faramir?!" I dropped the sword in shock upon hearing my father shout.

"Father," I bobbed my head. "It was my fault; I took up a sword and made him draw his." I hated for my father to shout and be angry at Faramir, but it seemed he had no love for Faramir; although I couldn't understand why.

"Elsamir, my dear sweet daughter." He took my chin in his hand. His voice was filled with adoration. I had been told I looked like my mother and that was why my father loved me so. "You are a young woman, a sword isn't something you should be learning to use." Then his tone turned icy. "Faramir shames me, by teaching his sister to fight, arming her and filling her with fear."

"But father," I stopped as I saw Faramir shake his head slightly.

"I beg your forgiveness, father, I did not think. I only wanted for her to be safe should anything happen. I promise it will not happen again."

"No, it shall not, Elsamir, you will not visit here. The dangers are bad enough, but I will not let your brother strike your heart with fear."

"But father!"

"No, you are my daughter and will do as told, I will not put you at risk." I turned, anger filling me, and made for the river Anduin. It was where I would sit with Faramir and Boromir and they would tell me tales of war and battle it was a place I felt calm and at peace. I heard Faramir's voice, but my eyes settled on a boat on the shore. It was small and most definitely not made by man; if my teachings were right, it was an Elven boat. Curiosity took me and I found myself moving to the boat, a coldness gripping me. With it came fear. I no longer wanted to look in the boat, but I could not stop myself from moving forward. I was tense and could hear someone shouting, calling my name, but I had reached the boat. My heart stopped for laid at peace in the boat was Boromir. Tears filled my eyes and the world seemed to spin.

"Elsamir!"

"What is…No…NO! My son! My beloved son!" My father's shouts brought me to my senses and I watched as he fell to his knees. Faramir moved to console him, but he wrenched his arm free.

"Elsamir…" Faramir's voice came low and pained.

"Brother, when…"

"This morning, I did not want you to know until I had told father." He pulled me into an embrace.

"Where is the Horn? Boromir always had the Horn of Gondor, we heard it but three days past, why isn't it with him?"

"I do not know." His shoulders slumped. I could hear the sound of feet pounding towards us and saw Beregond, one of my brother's men at the front.

"Attack! There's an attack! Orcs!" Beregond shouted.

"Elsamir, run and hide, do not come out until I come for you. And take this, defend yourself if any find you." He handed me the sword and pushed me to the boat house. I lifted my dress and ran. Father's aids were trying to move him, but he would not leave Boromir.

I crouched behind a chest fear coursing through me yet I felt something change a strange stirring inside me. I heard shouts and screams and war cries. Then the unmistakable voice of one of my father's aids, Eldacar, he called for my brother and screamed in anguish. I could not bear to hide and not know what was happening. I moved from my hiding place and held the sword tightly in my hands. As I looked out I saw my father covering Boromir's body with his own and Eldacar laying slain at the feet of a huge Orc. I didn't think at all, I just acted, I charged at the Orc and thrust my sword into its back. A blood curdling scream escaped its lips and before I could pull back my sword it turned grabbing me by the throat.

"Elsamir!" My father lunged from Boromir, the Orc threw me over the boat that held my brother and into the river. Dripping wet I rushed back grabbing the broadsword that my brother held and as the Orc loomed over my father I jabbed the sword into its head.

"Father, father, are you alright?" I turned to my father who was on his knees in shock.

"Elsamir!" Faramir and seven men ran towards us all with their swords drawn. I started to shiver, my clothes dripping with water. Faramir took in my appearance and pulled off his cloak wrapping it around me.

"I killed it, it was going to kill father." Faramir looked to the sword I held loosely in my hand. The shock from moments ago had gone now something new took me. "Someone needs to take father to safety or back to Minas Tirith; Boromir needs to be seen and given a proper burial."

"Elsamir, what… you heard my sister. Have it done." As they started to move and they led my father away I found myself drifting to the boat and Boromir. I stood looking down upon him. The world had become a cruel and vile place and now my eldest brother had been taken. I lifted his shield and hefted it; it felt good in my hands along with my brother's sword. "Sister, you seem different."

"I've long been sheltered Faramir, you know it and in ways I've allowed fathers treatment to cloak me in an almost childlike wonder. But no longer, I am at the least a shield maiden of Gondor. It is time I acted it, I can use a sword, I can fight and I will.

"Boromir is gone, our people will look to you and me now, we need to be ready for this war. Gondor needs to fight." By the time I had finished speaking, I stood straight and tall, the few of Faramir's men that had come looked at me differently.

"Well then, we shall attend to Boromir's funeral. Then Sauron shall face the wrath of Gondor." The few men cheered their agreement.

_**A/N: So this is my first LOTR fic, please be gentle I'm trying my best. A huge thank you to my brilliant beta for having the patience to look through my story, correct my grammar and punctuation and set me straight on certain points.** _


	2. Grief

I left my brother and entered the fort, where a room was kept for me; should I need to stay the night. The moment the door closed all the strength within me left my body. I collapsed, my knees buckling as the first sob escaped me. Boromir, my beloved brother, dead. Why did he have to be taken from us? My chest ached with his loss. Words to describe my pain were lost to me, there were no thoughts of times we laughed, but only images of him in the boat at rest. No memory of his smile, just his cold empty face. Never again would I hear the Horn of Gondor ring out, in either victory or seek of aid.

I found my thoughts didn't linger long on Boromir, for the pain was too much, but instead on the Orc I had slain. A life I had ended. And although I knew it had been necessary; kill or be killed, I had still taken a life.

"Elsamir?" Lost in my thoughts and pain I had not heard the door open, nor realised my brother's presence until he spoke. "Elsamir…" He pulled me to my feet and held me tight. "Worry not for the Orc you killed, it would have showed neither you nor father mercy. And know that however Boromir met his end, he went like a true man of Gondor. Fighting for his home, his people and most of all his family."

Faramir had always been good at reading me, knowing how I felt and always had words to make it right. But no words could make this right. Boromir should not have died. I did not blame Faramir for not going as he wanted to, nor did I blame the councilmen or my father. I blamed the men he had gone with. They should have protected him, stood by him. With my grief I felt the stirrings of anger rise and a vicious thought of revenge came to me. But just as quickly it was gone. I was tall, but it was my only fighter's attribute, for I was not strong or muscular.

I was a daughter of the ruling steward and had been treated as such since birth. Waited on hand and foot, and as my mother I was considered a beauty. My long flowing auburn hair, strong jaw and broad cheek bones left me with a purely regal look. Nothing about me screamed warrior. And I had only just begun to really fight with a sword and shield. How could I possibly go in search and enact vengeance? I would be more likely to be picked up and carried off for a king's ransom or far worse.

Faramir had left when I would say no more to him. He needed his time to grieve also though he wouldn't give himself long. No, Faramir never gave himself much time to do anything except unsuccessfully try to win father's affections even if he did not see it as such.

In the door way watching me patiently was Astar. He was a veteran of many battles; now seen as fit for nothing but watching over the steward's daughter. Astar use to tell me tales of wars and battles just like my brothers'. It had been his tales of shield maidens and warrior princesses that had sparked my interest in the art of the sword. It had not been intentional, his wish had been merely to entertain a young girl.

"Boromir was a good man, a fine soldier and would have made a great steward of Gondor one day." Astar said what was expected of him.

"Now he is dead; and what should have been, will never be," I said, pain evident in my voice. "What would you do?"

"Do about what, my lady?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring at me curiously.

"The men that Boromir was travelling with." I watched as he thought it over; considering his words carefully.

"If it was I, my lady, then I would leave, track down these men that he was with him. And then I would find the truth about his death and seek revenge if they had part in it." Then he looked down at me. "But, of course, you do not know who these men might be; nor where they would be. And you, my lady, are not capable of undertaking such a task."

I hated the way he dismissed such an idea, but he was right I was not capable of such a task. Even if I should want to go after these men, I would not know where to begin.

"Excuse me, my lady, I have some things that I need to check with." And with that he left me, but not before I noted a curious look on his face as if he had thought of something, but he was gone before I could ask.

_**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thanks again to my amazing beta and those that have taken the time to read and review :D**_


	3. A Journey?

_**A/N: Ok so this chapter will be from Astar's POV :D**_

After leaving Elsamir, I found my thoughts wandering into dangerous places. Talking with the young lady, of adventure and revenge, of travelling the wilds again. It brought back so many memories of battles and glory. But I was nothing more than a glorified guard to her now. Although Elsamir was and is a charming young lady, thoughtful and kind; I hated that all I could do was watch over her. I knew she was broken over High Warden Boromir's death and so she should. If she had been allowed, she'd have followed him anywhere, especially when she was younger.

My tales of adventure had inspired her to hold a sword, to learn and master it. Though she was far from a fully trained fighter, she showed potential. If she had been born another son to Denethor; I would have taken her right then and vowed we would find these men that had allowed her brother to fall. But alas, she wasn't. Yet the temptation to see if any knew of these men and where they might be was great. And I needed but to gently prod the maiden and she would go. The spark was there, I had fanned it with tales of adventure. It would take but promises and assurances to convince her to go in search of the men. But it was a fool's errand. She was a lady, she had not seen the outside of Gondor, she had never been further than Osgiliath.

I walked by the river that night, lost in my thoughts and found upon the shore the Horn of Gondor, cleaved in two. Lifting it, I looked around. I could see no one nearby that would see me take it. Part of me wondered if this was a sign, but I had long pushed such foolish thoughts aside. Things happened or they did not. But still I took it, I could fix it, well perhaps not to the quality that it had been, but it would be heard for miles around.

The next morning we set off for Minas Tirith. Lord Denethor had become more sullen than before. Even with Elsamir at his side, his mood did not change. Once back in the safety of the White City, I found myself looking for the councilmen. None could or would tell me what I needed to know. Although Hirluin, a councilman of a nervous disposition, told me that Boromir had been in the company of a Dwarf, a Ranger, an Elf and something called halflings, he could tell me no more.

I ventured down into the city and to The King's Quarters pub. It was the type of place that no Lord would visit and a place that I frequented for its lack of court politics. Beren the barkeeper nodded as I sat at the bar, passing me an ale.

"'Tis a shame about the Steward's son. The Lord Boromir was a great Warden." I nodded and raised my pint.

"Aye, that he was, one of the best. He was reckless and sought glory, but he knew what he was doing out there. Wouldn't have made a great Steward no less, his brother Faramir was always better suited to that, he has the patience for it." I had told Elsamir, that he would have made a good Steward as it was what she needed to hear, but the fact remained that Boromir would have ruined the city had he been made Steward; unless of course he would have listened to Faramir.

I was watching a group in the corner as Beren served someone else and couldn't help but hear what was being said. A thief, if I was not mistaken, was the main attraction, his voice rose the highest, Halbarad was his name.

"Oh yes, swiped it straight from the young lord's pocket; he never saw it coming; but the strangest thing, and I do not lie! was what I saw as I left. Of course I couldn't stay long, what with not being a native, they'd have known it was me!" He belched and carried on. "Strangest thing!"

"Well go on tell us!" One shouted.

"A man, one of them Rangers of the North, was riding into Edoras and with him was an Elf; tall and blonde he was; and if you'd but believe it a Dwarf! Short and bearded! Who'd have thought!"

"Sounds like a joke! What's the punch line?" Someone asked through the laughter. Halbarad didn't take to kindly to that and sat sulking after.

I waited until he made to leave and followed him through the streets. These had to be the men Boromir had been with. The Dwarves' and Elves' hatred for each other was renowned. Too much of a coincidence for it to be anyone but the men from the Council the Steward's son had attended and whom he had travelled with.

"Halbarad." He jumped as I called his name whipping round to face me dagger in hand.

"Ah, Captain Astar! What may I do for you?" He asked squirming and trying quickly to hide the dagger. It was good to know that still some quelled in fear of me and still had the proper respect. I pushed him to the wall and towered above him.

"The Ranger at Edoras, did you really see him? Was he with who you said or was it merely another lie?"

"No lie, sir, no lie at all. I tell you the truth or the gods strike me down! It was a Ranger, an Elf and a Dwarf. On horses headed to Edoras!" He gasped out, his words rushed. I released him.

"If these be lies you have told, I will hunt you down and skin you. Do you understand?"

"Of course, captain, wouldn't dream of lying." He said as he backed away and fled.

So these men were in Edoras, long had it been since I was last there. The journey to get there would be hard and perilous, fraught with danger and promise of adventure. I felt alive for the first time in years. And before I was aware of what I was doing my feet were carrying me back to my room. I had already started work on the Horn. There was no way I could return it to its former glory. I worked hard on it and by the time I had finished it the Horn would work well enough.

I sent for one of the servants and had them pack enough for a long journey then made for the stables. I would not be able to have a stable boy fix the horses without question, as Elsamir would want to ride Galeth. So I saddled both myself and tied them up ready to leave.

I knew what I was doing could very well end badly for me; but for the chance of one last adventure, a chance of glory, I was willing to manipulate Elsamir into travelling with me to Rohan. I slipped into her room and found her awake already.

"Astar? Is something wrong?" She asked fear flickering across her face. I realised a moment too late that she would think the worst and that Faramir must have died for me to pay such an early visit.

"Fear not, my lady, I have a proposal, if you would?" She looked lost, sat on her bed with only a flickering candle to light the room. Knowing all was well with her brother, she relaxed.

"A proposal of what kind?" For all she was, all that she didn't know, she was smart and her tone held suspicion.

"I thought long about what you said. About seeking out these men." The surprise on her face was slowly replaced with intrigue. "I found who your brother, Lord Boromir had travelled with and where we would find them, should we leave."

"Astar, you said it yourself; I am not capable of undertaking such a task."

"Yes, alone you are not capable, but you remember the tales I told. The shield maiden who sought revenge for her father's death? She wasn't alone, she had a soldier with her. He helped her, guided her and together they took their revenge." I could see her contemplating, considering. She often used to tell me that she would one day travel out to see the world beyond Gondor, make a name for herself and now was her chance. "I would be with you every step, I would guide and protect you until we reached these people and you could question them and bring them to justice should that be the appropriate."

"What about father?"

"Lord Denethor would never permit it. You know he has never allowed you further than Osgiliath. The choice is yours Elsamir. Stay and be known forever as the Steward's daughter or take the steps into becoming a true Shield Maiden of Gondor and set forth on your own adventure like Heruwyn." Heruwyn had been a maiden I had created to entertain Elsamir and featured in many tales I told her growing up. She looked at me and then to the corner of her room. And that is where I saw Lord Boromir's sword and shield.

_**A/N: And the next chapter we'll be back to Elsamir. Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story so far :D**_


	4. Howling Winds

A/N: My apologies for the long wait, but here it is and we are back to Elsamir's POV.

I had not slept much; I kept waking, worrying for Faramir's safety while thoughts of Boromir and of how he met his end jumped around in my mind. When Astar walked into my room so very early, I felt lost, afraid that Faramir too had been taken from me. Not for one moment did I think that Astar would come to me with this idea to find the men my brother had travelled with. But what of my lord father? Surely he would never agree to this.  
"What about father?" I asked.

"Lord Denethor would never permit it. You know he has never allowed you further than Osgiliath. The choice is yours, Elsamir. Stay and be known forever as the Steward's daughter or take the steps into becoming a true Shield Maiden of Gondor and set forth on your own adventure like Heruwyn." Astar replied.  
Had I not said I would become a Shield Maiden of Gondor? I looked to Boromir's sword and shield that I had propped against the wall. Boromir would certainly not want for me to endanger myself, but he would surely expect Faramir to seek answers. But Faramir needed to defend Gondor, like I could not as my father would not allow it. But if I were to leave with Astar there would be nothing he could do.  
I would be traveling far to find these men. To find the truth and, if possible, with Astar's help avenge my brother's death. Father wold see then that I was capable, that I did not need to be coddled by him, that I was a grown woman now.  
I looked to Astar as he stood, waiting for my answer. Taking a deep breath, I too stood up smoothing out my dress.  
"I will seek these men out. With your help, Astar, and I will bring them to justice if that is what should happen." Drifting toward the sword and shield, I let my hand slide across it. I could do this, I would do this for Boromir.  
"When do we leave?" A smile flickered across his face.  
"Immediately. The horses are saddled and I have packs ready, all you need is to change into something more appropriate. When we leave Gondor you can no longer be Elsamir, daughter of the Steward of Gondor." I understood that I would be at risk if it were to be known who I am. The forces of Mordor would be only one among the threats we would have to face.  
Getting to the stable was easier than I had expected, so early, few were about. Dressed in dark grey breeches and a shirt, wrapped in a cloak with the hood up, few guards gave me a second glance. I was happy to see that Astar had readied Galeth for me. Having chosen not to take Boromir's sword and shield, I elected to take a short sword, easier for me to carry and handle, as well as a shield of Gondor.  
As we passed the gates of Minas Tirith I felt free, as if this was what I had always meant to do. The sky was tinged a brilliant pink, bathing the land in a peaceful glow. Deceptive as it was due to the war that was at our very doorstep, it made me feel hopeful, made me believe we would succeed.  
We had to move fast; once father realised I was missing they would search and we needed to be far off so they could not take us back. Astar was putting himself at great risk in coming with me, but I was happy he was. I knew I could trust him to keep me safe and to help me find these men.  
"Heruwyn,"It was that name I had decided to go by as it was less likely to attract attention. "We shall head west to the River Ringlo and then we shall go north, near Calembel and up to the great western road where we shall be but a few days' ride from Rohan."  
I nodded.  
"I know this road shall be dangerous, but I have you at my side. We will succeed in our quest and find the truth from these men."  
Once clear of Minas Tirith, we set a steady pace putting as much space between ourselves and my father as we could.  
My thoughts of the morning in the light of dawn were already beginning to fade, the weather had soon turned. The wind whipped about me, the rain soaking through to my skin and chilling me to my core.  
I had never ridden so hard for so long, but I kept quiet when asked if I would like to rest. I knew Astar was worried, but to show weakness so early on was impossible. How could I ever hope to face the real dangers of the wilds if I could not last a few hours in the pouring rain?  
"Heruwyn!" Astar called, falling back to ride beside me.  
"We will stop further on there should still be something left of The Dancing Dragon. Or at least enough to get out of this infernal storm," he cursed.  
For the first time, I saw the fierceness in Astar's eyes that had made him the respected Captain he had been before becoming my guardian. I noted also the eagerness in his eyes to be on with this quest of ours. Previously, I had not realised how much he had cared for Boromir, to want to track down these men. They would know that the people of Gondor were not quick to either forgive or forget and that they would be punished for any indiscretions.  
I kept silent and merely nodded; fearing if I tried to speak my teeth would shatter. I felt as though I would never be warm again. The wind seemed to pick up and the rain lashed down, stinging my cheeks as each drop hit me. We had ridden all day and night had descended upon us. Every time Galeth slowed, Astar was there to urge us both on. My horse seemed fine; I knew that the stable boys rode her often to keep her fit and healthy, but she seemed to sense my own fatigue and wanted to stop for my sake. Galeth slowed again and I tried in vain to go on, it wasn't until I was next to Astar did I realise she had slowed to stand beside him.  
"What is wrong, Astar?"I asked peering out into the night. I could see nothing but the rain in front of me, the howling I heard could be the wind or wolves neither filled me with ease.  
"Wait here, I need to go ahead; we are almost at the river, where we shall stop for the night. I will make sure it is safe before you come."  
He did not wait for me to reply, but simply set off, slowly fading into the darkness that surrounded me. My eyes scanned the area as best I could, my ears straining for the slightest sound. The sudden rumble of thunder startled me and made Galeth uneasy beneath me.  
"It is safe, Galeth. Astar will be back soon and we shall be out of this horrible weather." I assured her and myself as I stroked her mane.  
The howling picked up more and I started to believe that perhaps it was indeed wolves. I climbed down from Galeth's saddle almost slipping in the mud beneath my feet. I kept a hold of Galeth reins placing my hand briefly on her head as she moved from foot to foot.  
It seemed Astar had been gone for ever so long and I felt fear and uncertainty creep up inside me as I slowly pulled my sword from its sheath.  
Galeth brayed behind me as thunder roared out and the lightning that followed revealed a figure moving towards me. Startled, I let out a scream, Galeth rearing on to her hind legs as I dropped my sword trying to stop her from bolting.  
"Elsamir?!" Relief flooded through me and shame at my own stupidity. How could it be anyone but Astar. "What happened? My lady, are you safe?"  
"I am fine, Astar, the wind and the thunder unsettled us." He looked to me calming Galeth and my sword strewn in the mud. He shook his head bending swiftly taking up my sword wiping the mud on his cloak.  
"Never drop your sword. Between the sword and the horse, you need the sword more. If I had been someone who meant you harm you would be dead without chance of defending yourself. It was foolish." He sighed and wiped at his face. "Heruwyn, I do not mean to chastise you, merely make you understand that we are alone out here and we can trust no one. Even our own lands are no longer safe; a friendly smile can hide the most evil of intents."  
With that he took a hold of Galeth's reins handing me back my sword motioning for me to follow him.


End file.
